


if i could

by mercrueltio



Category: If We Were Villains - M.L. Rio
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercrueltio/pseuds/mercrueltio
Summary: very short, embarrassing poem from james' pov that kind of just...confuses, blurs, and exaggerates the order of some things from the book and mashes it into a big mess. spoiler-y if you haven't finished the book!





	if i could

 

how i would have liked to have my hand

curved against the flat of your back,

instead of wrapped around the hook

between your ribs. the bruises that burst

on my forearm when your grasp slips

are the marks of a secret in full bloom.

in the shower, i trace their edges

before pressing the center, over and over

like a panic button, a cry to tell the truth.

just let me tell you what you already know:

i’m thinking of him.

 


End file.
